Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and desktop computers, televisions or flat panel display devices with built in processing and logic circuitry, etc., may be used to access, view, edit or otherwise handle data. Increasingly, users combine devices in a use experience due to the growing ability of user devices to communicate with one another and to cooperate in data handling tasks.
Media data consumption is a common use context for using multiple devices. As an example, a user may wish to utilize a first device such as a smart phone or a tablet to look up and begin consuming media data, such as an Internet video, and then use another device to supplement or augment the media consumption, such as utilizing a television as a display device for viewing the video. The user may transfer or otherwise communicate the media (or identifier thereof) being consumed on the first device to the second device.